Archives/Taiwan/2017/06
Current Edition: Chapter of Smoky Moon and Summon Fireflies |-| 06/30 = 'Important Updates' '1. SSR Shikigami Ootengu Summoning Rate up Event' Event period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.6 During the event period, the rate of summoning the SSR shikigami Ootengu when using Mysterious Amulets, magatama, or Real-World Amulets, is increased. '2. New Packs Available in Store' Lucky Amulet Pack 1~4 Availability period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.13 Each pack can be purchased 5 times Daruma Lucky Pack Availability period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.13 July Lucky Pack Availability period: 2017.7.1 - 2017.7.31 '3. New Skins Available in Store' Availability: From 2017.6.30 after update patch Skins released: #Ootengu “Fair Breeze, Elegant Music” #Kyuuketsuhime “Violet Fur with Emerald Accents” #Yasha “Blood Moon in Blue Skies” #Yamausagi “Innocent Young Rabbit” '4. Great Gold Battle' Event period: 2017.7.1 - 2017.7.14 Complete the designated missions during the event period to obtain gold rewards. '5. Amulet Giveaway for Daily Missions' Event period: 2017.7.1 - 2017.7.7 Complete all daily missions to obtain one Real-World Amulet per day during the event period. '6. Shrine Update' Availability period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.13 Items available: Enma, Black Daruma x4. Exchange for the item of your choice using shrine tickets. '7. Sharing of Shikigami Collection' Users will be notified when they have collected all the shikigami of a particular rarity type (SSR/SR/R). Sharing the shikigami collection scroll to Twitter/Facebook will allow users to obtain 50 magatama for the first time they share each rarity type. '8. Gifting Packs to Friends' Event period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.3 Users can select friends from their friends list to send gift packs to during the event period. '9. Limited Time Levelling Event' Event period: 2017.6.30 - 2017.7.9 Onmyojis who have attained specific levels during the event period will be able to unlock lucky packs. Details can be found in the event page located at the the “活動” (Events) lantern. 'Bug Fixes' 1. Maximum number of kekkai challenge tickets that can be stored has been raised to 30. Refresh time of kekkai toppa has been reduced to 5 minutes. 2. Achievements for lower level Kirins will automatically be unlocked when the user has defeated higher level Kirins during the daily guild raids. 3. When failing to win personal and the guild personal kekkai toppa battles, the cooldown penalty will not be enforced, and kekkai challenge tickets will not be deducted. However, failing at guild co-op toppa battles will still have a cooldown timer enforced. 4. Improved the tutorial video for Hyakki Yakou to prevent new users from misunderstanding that the mini game has already started. 5. Improved the positioning of the health bar for some shikigami such that it does not block their faces. 6. Fixed volume of Kagura’s voiceover in Chapter 19. 7. When selecting a target during battle, holding down and sliding across the screen will allow users to change the target. 8. Added a function to add players to friends list after a co-op battle. 9. Fixed mistaken skill description of Seimei’s “Kotodama: Binding” skill increasing skill accuracy. 10. Fixed issue where the Juyou Soul marker was not displayed when Hotarugusa’s healing skill triggered it. 11. Added display of player usernames in Yinkai Gate results page. 12. Fixed some translation errors. __NOEDITSECTION__